The present disclosure relates generally to heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems, and more particularly, to flame control systems for furnaces of HVAC systems.
Residential, light commercial, commercial, and industrial systems are used to control temperatures and air quality in buildings. Such systems may be dedicated to heating or cooling, although systems are common that perform both of these functions. Generally, these systems operate by circulating a refrigerant through a closed circuit between an evaporator where the refrigerant absorbs heat and a condenser where the refrigerant releases heat. The refrigerant flowing within the closed circuit is generally formulated to undergo phase changes within the normal operating temperatures and pressures of the systems so that quantities of heat can be exchanged by virtue of the latent heat of vaporization of the refrigerant to provide conditioned air to the buildings.
Additionally, many HVAC systems include furnaces. For example, a HVAC system may include a furnace with a burner assembly and a heat exchanger to produce heated air for conditioning an interior space of a building. Generally, the furnace operates by burning or combusting a mixture of air and fuel in the burner assembly to produce combustion products, which may pass through the heat exchanger to transfer heat to air passing over the heat exchanger. Thus, the heated air may travel from the furnace to the interior space of the building. However, in some embodiments, flames of the burner assembly may recess or flash back into the burners of the flame assembly, thereby producing soot and reducing an efficiency of the furnace. Accordingly, improved flame control systems for furnaces are desired.